The 10 Tails Juubi no Ryu
by Black Haze Fire
Summary: 12 Years ago, Naruto wasn't the only one to have a Tailed Demon sealed in him, Now there's one stronger then him. Follow the life of Tsuki Marina and her friends as they fight the Sound Village and take on the Akatsuki!. T for Language and Violence mostly


Ah, How could I forget another of my favorite Anime?, Now I may seriously be overestimating my updating abilities (XD), But I couldn't resist making one after listening to "Heroes Come Back!!" for a little while,

Ah yes, I will be doing this as Part I for some chapters, Then switch over to Part II XD.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, The Naruto/Shippuden Anime/Manga is (c) Kishimoto Masashi-senpai.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ah Konohagakure, a quiet and peaceful Village, And the largest of all the Hidden Nations, And the one with the largest number of Shinobi. It was also the holder of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or, The Nine-Tailed Fox. Only recently did the Village obtain the Jyuubi no Ryu, or, Ten-Tailed Dragon, It was sealed into a baby girl 12 years ago.

Now in the present, however, said girl was in the Ninja Academy, Along with many other students wanting to become Ninja. Unlike Naruto's cheery personality, however, the girl had a more serious and non-cheery personality.

"Alright, cause of Naruto's little stunt here, you all will be demonstrating how well you all can use the Transformation Jutsu" a man named Iruka was the teacher.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_" growled the voice of a girl with jet black hair down to her back and a single large bang in her face. Her eyes were gray. She currently wore a black jacket over a dark red shirt, along with dark blue pants and black Shinobi Sandals. Lastly she had gray marks on her cheeks curving towards the center of her face before stopping just to the sides of her nose.

"Oi, Oi, Calm down, Marina" this was the voice of a man with short brown hair. Brown eyes. And wore a white shirt under a green vest. He wore dark brown pants and the Shinobi sandals. Lastly having bandages on his arms and hands. Similar to Neji and Lee's.

"Silence, Tsukasa!" the girl now known as Marina grabbed Tsukasa by the collar of his shirt, glaring him in the eyes.

"Tsuki Marina!" Marina turned a tad bit to look at who called her, Iruka.

"Quit that and get down here!, you're up!" Marina scoffed and shoved Tsukasa away. She walked towards the front of the classroom muttering something along the lines of 'Useless' under her breath.

"Alright, it's Transformation were all doing, I want you to turn into a perfect clone of me" Marina rolled her eyes.

"Easy, Henge" a burst of smoke engulfed her, and when it cleared, there stood Marina transformed into a splitting image of Iruka, Iruka nodded and she changed back.

"Ok, Next up is Kyuuketsuki Tsukasa!" Marina walked back to her seat with her hands in her pockets, Tsukasa grinned at her while walking past her, Marina gave him a glare in return.

"You know the drill" Tsukasa nodded and put his hands in the Transformation hand-sign.

"Henge!" again, another splitting image of Iruka.

"Well done, Tsukasa" when he changed back, his grin was still on his face, He walked back up to his seat so the others could have their turns.

"Either you loose the grin, or I claw it off" Marina kept her glare fixed on Tsukasa, he gave her a annoyed look.

"Man, chill once in a while, would ya?, Naruto has the Kyuubi and look how he acts!, I get that you have something even stronger, but dammit Marina, Cheer up would ya?!" She raised her fist as if to knock the boy out cold, But Iruka's voice stopped her.

"Alright!, listen up as I call out the teams!" Marina sighed and turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Alright, First up is Squad 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto and Sasuke glared at the other, Tsukasa could tell they most likely weren't going to get along.

"Next is Squad 8, Inuzuka Kiba!, Hyuuga Hinata!. And Aburame Shino!" The team in question didn't really give much of a response.

"Squad 10, Will be Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru!" Tsukasa could hear Ino's groan of disappointment.

"Lastly is Squad 11, with Kyuuketsuki Tsukasa, Tsuki Marina, and Ookami Suzaku!" Tsukasa nudged Marina's shoulder and pointed to the man sitting a row in front of them. Suzaku had short, spiked black hair and black eyes. He wore a gray, knee length coat over a black shirt and dark gray pants. His Shinobi sandals were black. Suzaku looked back at his two teammates and smirked a bit.

"Well, seems like I have gotten teamed up with some......interesting people" he turned back towards the front of the class.

"Alright, one at a time, come and get your Shinobi Headbands as I call your name, Kyuuketsuki Tsukasa!" he got out of his seat and walked to the front of the class, taking his headband.

"Heh, boy will Nee-chan be surprised!" he tied the headband around his forehead while making his way back to his seat.

"Ookami Suzaku!" the man stood and walked to the front of the class, taking the headband, he stuffed it in the pocket of his jacket and made his way back to his seat.

"Tsuki Marina!" the girl stood and walked to the front of the class.

"Here ya go" Iruka handed it to her, she swiped it from his head and tied it to her arm, walking back to her seat.

"Well, ain't she the hot-tempered one?" Mizuki laughed a bit from his seat next to Iruka.

"I heard that you know" Marina glared back at them, before turning her head back around and making her way to her seat, propping her head on her fist. She tuned out the rest of the class as she tried to think of something less boring. She barely heard the end of class but that was cause of Tsukasa.

"Alright, I want you all to take the sheet of paper I give you as you go out, as it will tell you where, and when, to meet your Sensei tomorrow morning" the class all stood and made there way out of the room, one by one taking a sheet of paper that had their name on it.

"So, Marina, wanna train for a while?, no telling what our Sensei will do to us tomorrow"

"No, I can barely stand your presence as it is, Tsukasa"

"Hey, that's hurtful!, you offend me!" Tsukasa laughed a bit, but Marina rolled her eyes at this.

"I swear, You WILL laugh by one of my jokes some day, Marina, I swear it!" Marina punched his head and he almost tripped.

"As if" with that, she walked back to her house.

**__________________**

**Tsuki Residence, **

**__________________**

"I'm home" Marina called out, passing through the gates of her large estate, her family wasn't as rich as the Hyuuga or Uchiha, but her home was bigger then normal.

"Onee-chan!" Marina turned to the left in time to see a young girl with curly pink hair and pink eyes run up to her, the girl was currently wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt on. Also wearing red shoes, Marina, strangely, smiled down at her younger sibling.

"Ok, ok, Momoiro, I get it, your glad to see I'm home, come on, I'll play with you for a bit, but after that, you got to leave me alone for a while to train, Alright?" the small girl now known as Momoiro nodded and smiled up at her older sister.

"What's this?" Tsukasa popped out of a tree near the house, binoculars in hand.

"Marina is smiling?!, could this be the beginning of the Apocalypse?!" he whispered for only him to hear, Marina, however, turned enough to see the tree out of the corner of her eye, she glared over at him.

"Dammit, Tsukasa" she looked down at Momoiro.

"Wait here for a minute" with that, she vanished and appeared under the tree and, with her finger nails turning into razor sharp claws, cut the tree down effortlessly.

"Mother-!" Tsukasa yelled out as the tree, with him in it, collapsed.

"Oh dammit!, Marina!, that was way to close!" what he was referring to, was a branch landing inches away from his crotch.

"Unless you want me to cut you short of having children one day, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Tsukasa paled at his stronger friend.

"Yes Ma'am!, LATER MA'AM!" with that, he ran off, Marina smirked.

"Like a dog with his tail between his legs" satisfied with her work, she walked back into the house to play with her sister.

____________________________

**Next Day. Training ground #11.**

**____________________________**

"So, this is the spot, But where's Sensei?" Tsukasa paced back and forth, Marina leaned against a tree with her arms crossed and eyes closed, Suzaku sat on the ground, legs crossed and eyes closed, his hands rested on his knee's.

"Hey there!" this was a female's voice, she had long blond hair to her back and yellow eyes. She wore a white tank-top under a Jounin Vest, she wore a small white skirt over long, light gray pants, her headband was around her neck. She couldn't be no older then 25 at the most.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I had to help my little sisters with something!" She laughed nervously and jumped down from the tree she was in.

"Sisters?" Marina questioned, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I got four sisters, Kazein, Tsuchina, Hitome, and lastly Mizuna, I'm Lina by the way" Lina stretched and plopped down on the ground.

"So, tell me a little about yourselves, I'll tell you something about me in return, So....you first" she pointed to Tsukasa.

"I'm Kyuuketsuki Tsukasa, Let's see.....I like training my Taijutsu, Hanging out with Marina, and pulling pranks with Naruto. I don't really like my Nii-san, he's such an ass sometimes, Lastly my dream, I guess it's to be a strong Ninja" he shrugged at the last part.

"Ok, you next" She pointed to Suzaku.

"Very well, I like to hunt for one thing, particularly with Rezi whenever possible, I dislike loudmouth idiots, and my dream, To become the strongest and crush those who dare to challenge me to a death match" Lina paled at bit at that.

"Ooook, So, who's Rezi?, your brother?, Father?"

"Not even close" Suzaku put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. The group could hear a par of feat running towards them in the forest, they turned in time to see a medium sized wolf jump into the air and land next to Suzaku.

"This, is Rezi, it should be quite obvious that I meant a wolf, Us Ookami's work with Wolfs, unlike those Inuzuka's who chose to work with mutts" he smirked a bit, Tsukasa was in awe,

"Oh man, so cool!, I love wolfs!" Suzaku rolled his eyes at him.

"Ok then, Your next" Lina looked over at Marina.

"Go screw yourself, the only thing I shall tell you is that my name is Tsuki Marina" Lina narrowed her eyes at Marina, Tsukasa saw this.

"Hey!, Marina!, don't make our pretty Sensei mad!" Suzaku chuckled a bit, then laughed aloud.

"Oh dear lord!, you think she's pretty?!, HA!, what a laugh!" Lina turned her annoyed look over to Suzaku.

"Anyway, My name is Godai Lina, I like quite a lot of things, I rarely ever dislike something, and my dream for the future is to continue training students so they can become powerful Ninja" Lina sighed.

"Alright then" She stood and dug around in the pocket of her vest before pulling out two bells.

"I heard Kakashi-senpai is going to be using this method on his Squad, so I asked him if I could as well, he agreed and gave me these bells" She turned her attention to her squad.

"It's easy, just snag these bells and you pass" She smiled a bit.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi-senpai told me to tell you guys this, you 'Have to come at me with the intention of killing me' or something along those lines, if you want to succeed".

"This shall be easy enough" Marina smirked in amusement, Lina wagged her finger back and forth.

"No it won't, I've been training with Kakashi-senpai for quite some time, Along with a few other Jounin, plus, there's only two bells, So, get ready........and............GO!" with that, Lina vanished, leaving Tsukasa confused. Marina and Suzaku shook their heads at him before dragging him into the forest to hide.

___________________________________________________________________________

And that does it for now...

Tsuki=Moon.

Kyuuketsuki=Vampire.

Ookami=Wolf.

Momoiro=Pink.

The 'Kaze' in Kazein's name=Wind.

The 'Tsuchi' in Tsuchina's name=Earth.

The 'Hi' in Hitome's name=Fire.

The 'Mizu' in Mizuna's name=Water.

Godai=Element.

As always, Reviews are appreciated, be it bad or good.


End file.
